2012 Soccer Fever
|}}The 2012 Soccer Fever (or Soccer Fever 2012) is the second Soccer Fever event of Ninja Saga that took place on May 31, 2012 that is based on the real-time event, UEFA Euro 2012 that took place between June 8, 2012 and July 1, 2012. In this event, players can purchase European soccer uniforms from the Shop for 150,000 Gold each. The actual event begins on June 14, 2012 and ends on June 25, 2012 but rewards can be claimed between July 3, 2012 and July 16, 2012. In the real event, the player can guess the winners of the Soccer Fever event and earn prizes for participating some time after the event has ended. Event clothing These event clothing can be purchased from the Shop for 150,000 Gold each and they are all level 1 clothing and can be sold for 75,000 Gold each. They are the same for both male and female characters. The description for all clothing from the event (excluding the Referee Uniform) states "Euro Soccer Fever!". The description for the Referee Uniform is "Soccer fever!". * Croatia 2012 * Czech Republic 2012 * Denmark 2012 * England 2012 * France 2012 * Germany 2012 * Greece 2012 * Italy 2012 * Netherland 2012 * Poland 2012 * Portugal 2012 * Referee Uniform * Republic of Ireland 2012 * Russia 2012 * Spain 2012 * Sweden 2012 * Ukraine 2012 Second part of the event In the second part of the event, which takes place between June 14, 2012 and June 25, 2012, players can guess on the Champion and the Runner-Up on the UEFA Euro 2012 real-time event. The player can choose as many combinations of winners at a cost of 20 Tokens each. By paying 20 Tokens for the first time, the player's character can participate the event and will at least win the participation prize after the event is over and after the real-time event but the player's character has to claim it to receive it. The champion of the UEFA Euro 2012 at the start of July is Spain and the runner-up is Italy. If the player's character guessed the correct champion at the end of the event but not the runner-up along with the champion, the player can claim second prize rewards which are the Champion Cup! back item and a Champion Jerseys clothing. If the player's character correctly guesses the champion and the runner-up in at once, the player's character can claim the first prize rewards which is the Football Player Rakura pet, a Champion Cup!, a Champion Jerseys, and a Runner-Up Jerseys. Prizes can be claimed between July 3, 2012 and July 16, 2012. Gallery nddgngndngd.png|Male 2012 Soccer Fever clothing. Female soccer cloth.png|Female 2012 Soccer Fever clothing. Soccer Fever 2012.png|The 2012 Soccer Fever event between June 14 and June 25. Soccer Fever 2012 - Prize List.png|The prize list for participating the event. Soccer Fever 2012 - Spain and Italy.PNG|The winners of the UEFA Euro 2012 real-time event. Spain is the champion and Italy is the runner-up. See also * 2010 Soccer Fever Category:Seasonal Events